


Song Birds

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: i wanted to write something to get over that and this was the result, ive had writers block for the past couple weeks, so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to take Michael out, but Michael is distracted by his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Birds

“Just look at them. Aren’t they beautiful?” Luke asked, watching the different birds inside the fence.

“Yeah.” Michael said, absentmindedly. Luke didn’t seem to notice as he told Michael different bird facts. Michael tried to listen and nod along, but he just wasn’t into it. Michael had been in the middle of writing a really good song when Luke had come up with the idea of going to the zoo.

Michael had been excited to go. He figured he would finish his song that night and they could go the next day. But Michael had stayed up that whole night trying to figure out lyrics to the tune he had made.

“So, in all honesty, the finch is the coolest bird to exist.” Luke said, turning towards Michael with a smile on his face.

“That’s great Luke.” Michael said, trying to sound upbeat, but evidently failing. Luke’s smile fell from his face and watched Michael intensely. Michael looked away from the blond and watched a flock of birds land on the branch.

“Mikey, are you okay?” Luke asked, his voice full of concern. He grabbed Michael’s face and forced the blue-haired boy to look at him. “Michael. If something is wrong, you know you can tell me, right?”

Michael nodded and felt himself start to get emotional. Luke gave him a small smile and Michael returned it before looking away. Michael couldn’t stand looking at Luke’s worried blue eyes. He didn’t want to get emotional at the zoo, watching birds.

“Do you just want to go home?” Luke asked, not caring about the birds anymore.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” Michael answered quietly, giving Luke a small smile.

Luke smiled back and grabbed Michael’s hand leading him to the zoo’s exit. They got into the car and drove to their shared apartment.

When they got there, Luke opened Michael’s door and lead him inside.

“Sit down and I’ll bring you some tea.” Luke said, heading to the kitchen.

Michael sighed and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket from the side and draped it over himself. He turned the TV on and waited for his boyfriend to return.

“Wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Luke asked when he returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He sat down next to Michael and cuddled with Michael under the blanket.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s that damn song I was writing yesterday. I thought I’d get it finished last night, but I couldn’t come up with anything. That’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted to take me to the zoo.”

“Oh Mikey.” Luke pulled Michael closer. “I just wanted to take you on a date and you normally enjoy the zoo. So I figured I’d take you. If I would’ve known about your song, we wouldn’t have gone.”

Michael looked up at Luke and shook his head. “No. It’s not that important anyway.”

“Michael. If you spent most the day thinking about that song, then it’s pretty damn important. Do you want me to help you? Maybe we can work together and figure something out.” Luke offered. Michael nodded his head and got out from under the covers, shutting the TV off.

They went to their bedroom and Michael pulled out his writing notebook while Luke grabbed his guitar.

“Alright Mikey. Play me what you already have.” Luke said, handing the guitar to Michael. Michael gladly took it and played the rhythm he had created yesterday.

“That’s all I got. I don’t have lyrics yet, but I really love this melody.” Michael said. Luke nodded along to Michael’s words.

“It’s really pretty Mikey. I can see why it was in your head all day.” Luke smiled and grabbed the other guitar in the room. “So how about these lyrics?”

Luke played a small riff and sang a couple lyrics to match.

“That’s really good. I can match some lyrics to those.” Michael’s mind was starting to work faster than his hands could write.

They stayed in the bedroom working out the song. It took them a couple hours, but between the two, it eventually got finished.

“That’s a really pretty song Mikey.” Luke said, putting the guitars back.

“I couldn’t have done it without your help. You’re really good with lyrics Luke.” Michael complimented, pulling back the covers so he could cuddle with his boyfriend.

“Yeah, but you created the structure and that is some hard work.” Luke smiled and crawled under the covers to lie next to Michael.

“Thank you Luke. For the zoo. For helping me with the song. For being my boyfriend. I love you Luke.” Michael said, starting to feel sappy.

“I love you too Mikey. Now let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” Luke said with a yawn.

“Hey Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we adopt a finch?” Michael asked, staring at the ceiling of the dark room.

“Just go to sleep Mikey. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Good night.” Luke said, snuggling into Michael’s side.

“Alright. Good night Luke.” Michael said, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

Michael sleepily smiled and pulled Luke close to him. He felt relaxed now that the song was done. And the best part was that he got to write it with Luke.


End file.
